


Endless Pain

by Sayu_Koishimoto



Category: Nana
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayu_Koishimoto/pseuds/Sayu_Koishimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He died without me. And he is never coming back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Pain

Ne, Hachi

I was thinking about Ren when I was going to Osaka.

Thinking that I should've seen him.

The truth is that I miss him, I need him more than anything.

I feel so lonely without him and you, Hachi.

When I'm like this, thinking that I could just die of loneliness, I try to remember those days back in my hometown.

Those days that we had our little band and we were happy with that.

When I lived with Ren and he loved me more than anything else.

When I was sure that Ren would die with me.

You know, Hachi

I don't think Ren would die with me now.

He has more important things than me.

He has Trapnest.

Even if I don't have him for myself, Hachi, I don't really wish for those days to return.

Because, if they did, I wouldn't have met Hachikou.

And now, I'm truly alone.

I don't want to think about it, because I can't cry anymore.

I... I just want to be with Ren.

To hug him and forget this loneliness.

But, I simply can't.

Because Ren isn't coming back.

Never.

He abandoned me, just like my mother had.

He'll never play his guitar anymore.

He'll never smile at me, call me 'darling' or call my phone once or twice a day wanting to know how was I.

He isn't by my side.

I feel so lost, Hachi.

Even now, that you are here, in this apartment, even now... I'm lost in this sadness.

Ren died without me.

He left.

And I can't reach him.

I'll just cry in my heart, this place that was his.

I'll cry all day and all night.

Because the guy I love is dead.

｡

｡

**The End**

｡

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic, thoughts of Nana when she lost Ren.
> 
> Send reviews with your thoughts.


End file.
